


Surprise

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Surprise

Walking in your apartment door, you tossed your keys onto the little end table. “Hey, Sammy?” You called. Hearing laughter, you assumed he was watching something on TV. Shaking your head, you moved to the kitchen. Setting down the bag of groceries, you froze. You heard the laughter again, but that was far too life like to be on television. Abandoning your task of putting food away, you followed the sound down the hall. Stopping right at your room mate’s door.

You opened Sam’s door and blinked. There, on the floor, was Sam. He was currently being tackled by a little boy that couldn’t be older than three. “Hey, Y/N. I didn’t hear you get home.” He said before laughing again.

“Yeah. Um. When did we get a _kid_?” You asked, pointing to the little boy. Finally, the kid looked up at you and smiled. “I told you not to get a dog, so you went out and got a _human_?” You teased him. The apartment complex wouldn’t let you have pets, but that didn’t stop him from trying to convince you to get one in secret. 

Lifting the kid off of him, Sam got up and ran his hand through his hair. Smiling, he picked up the boy. “This is Connor. He’s my friend’s son. Him and his wife are taking a trip to his uncle’s funeral. They didn’t think a three year old would do very well with that.” He told you, tickling Connor’s stomach. You agreed with that. Kids and funerals didn’t go well together.

Nodding slowly, you had to admit the kid was cute, and Sam seemed good with him. “How long?” Your arms were over your chest as you leaned against the door frame.

“A week.”

You let out a sigh. “Not like I can say ’ _no_ ’ now, can I? Where’s he gonna sleep? It’s not like we have a toddler’s bed lying around.” Had you had time to prepare, you could have at least picked up something.

“I told him he could sleep in my bed.” Sam shrugged. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” Glancing over your shoulder, you looked at the couch, and then back to him.

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

“There’s _no_ way that your gigantic a– butt will fit on that couch.” You teased, making him roll his eyes. Looking at the kid, you noted how his eyes were drooping. You glanced at your watch. “Does he nap?” Wasn’t that something kids did?

Sam glanced down and chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll get him to sleep and then be right out.” You nodded and walked away, cracking his door.

Out of all the things that you could have come home to- a kid was not something you ever would have guessed. Dean on the couch passed out? Sure. Happened every now and then. Jo ready for a girl’s day? Yeah. Sam hunched over some books researching something for school? Sure, despite it being spring break. But a kid? Never.

Shaking your head, you went back to put your groceries away. You hoped that you had things that he would eat. You had been a pretty picky eater, so you knew that he could be the same way. It didn’t take long to put everything away, so you folded the paper bag and put it in the recycling bin.

Not too long after you sat on the couch Sam joined you. “So. _A kid_?” You teased.

“Yeah. I couldn’t say no.”

“It’s okay. Just, can you warn me next time? A text? A call? _Smoke signal_?” He shoved you gently, making you laugh. “I _could_ have bought something at the store for him.”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry. I got caught up in playing.”

Smiling, you leaned your head on his shoulder. “I saw that. You are a big kid, after all….” You’d come home more than once to see him sleeping at some weird angle on the couch. It reminded you of a giant five year old. “He seems to really like you.”

“I’ve known him since he was born. I’m like an uncle to him.” He explained. That wasn’t hard to imagine. Sam was a likable guy.

“And you don’t _have_ to sleep on the couch. You know how sore you get. I’ve got a huge bed. You can share. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had to share. The year before you had booked two hotel rooms for a concert. When you got there, they had one ready, and with a queen. Thankfully, they had given you some of your money back, but you’d had to bunk together.

“You sure?”

Chuckling, you nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. You’re doing someone a favor. No need to suffer for it. Besides, I’d end up having to give you a back rub or something.” He had you walk on his back more than once.

“Fine.” He agreed. “After his nap, you wanna go to the park with us?” Sam asked. You could tell he was glancing down at you.

You shrugged. “Let’s see what time it is. Someone will have to feed you two when you get home.” You pointed out. “Does he like pasta?” Hopefully Sam knew what he liked. You didn’t want to make dinner, just to find out he didn’t like it. “Or if he’s allergic to anything?”

“He is allergic to peanuts.” It was the most common food allergy, after all. “I don’t think he’s allergic to anything else, though.”

“There goes _most_ foods that I know kids would at least try to eat….” Sitting up, you let your head fall back. “I guess I should head back to the store. I may be awhile. I’ll have to read packages to make sure there’s no chance of peanuts.” His hand landed on your knee and gave a small squeeze. “You owe me, _Winchester_.” You teased, getting up.

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” Sam grabbed the remote and kicked his feet up. “I’ll text you when we leave so you know. Oh, and I _think_ Dean said him and his new girlfriend are coming over tomorrow.”

You shot him a look. “Anyone else? Elvis, maybe? _Bigfoot_?”

“Nah. Maybe next week.”

Sighing, you walked back to the entry way and grabbed your keys to head right back to the store. It was going to be a long week, but at least it was with Sam. He seemed to be a natural with kids. You smiled at the thought and slid into your car. Hearing your phone go off, you checked your text before starting the car.

_Grab Twizzlers. Pls._

Sam and is random texts. He had been on a Twizzlers kick lately. You were pretty sure that he’d buy out one of the stores one of these days.

_Np. You’re lucky I <3 you._

Hitting send, you made your way to the store. For the second time that day. You’d never shopping for a kid, let alone one with an allergy. You had your work cut out for you. Grabbing a cart, you started in the cereal isle. All you wanted to do was relax and watch lame tv with your best friend. Looked like that wouldn’t be happening for a week. He’d be busy with Connor, not that you were mad about that.

An hour later, you finally piled the food into the trunk of your car. You hadn’t gotten a text from Sam yet, so you guessed they hadn’t gone to the park. Maybe you would join them after all.

Walking back in your front door, it was oddly quiet. No tv playing, no laughter, nothing. It was creepy. You set the bags down and quietly put anything refrigerated or frozen away. The rest could wait. You weren’t a neat freak like Dean. Man was a mechanic, but his house was spotless. You checked the living room, and there was no Sam. The next place you thought to look was his room.

And there he was. Laying on the bed, arm draped over Connor, who looked so peaceful. Pulling out your phone, you snapped a picture. You could not let that pass. Shutting the door as quietly as you could, you decided to make dinner for when the boys woke up. 


End file.
